rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: AS2 Ep. 3 (Results
Welcome ladies. Although in the challenge you worked as a team, tonight on the mainstage you will be judged as individuals. When I call your name please step forward: Alaska Thunderfuck Naomi Smalls You ladies...are safe. You mediocre hoes may leave the stage. The rest of you-represent the best and worst All Stars of this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...April Carrión Nicholas: The past 2 challenges you've kind of flown under the radar, but tonight you really stepped up your Puerto-Rico Puss. First off, you verse had me rolling, it had a great flow and the jokes were really funny. I liked how much leadership you took in your group and although you didn't have to, you did anyways and sometimes, you step on others toes, but tonight it worked, because I really like what you did with the choruses. I really liked your Kesha look and for me you captured the essence of Kesha, which I though really worked in your favor. Your runway wasn't anything special, but I think you look amazing. The outfits itself is quite basic, but you look great. Overall, you are starting to perform at the level we expect from you and I'm so glad to see that. Chi: Tonight you look beautiful. It's not as QUEENLY as I wanted it to be, but I still really love the Spanish influence in your look. The illustration on the dress is awesome, and you look very polished from head to toe. As for your performance tonight in the musical, bitch you SLAYED. I had high expectations for you as you are very good at writing verses - and honestly, I think this might be the best verse you've ever written. Every reference you made was hilarious and on point, and I was so impressed by how well everything flowed. THIS RIGHT HERE is an All-Star. Great job tonight! Next up...Kameron Michaels Nicholas: I'm really impressed with your overall performance tonight. First of all, your runway is amazing from head to toe and I expect nothing less from you or even anyone at this stage, because this is all stars. On top of your fabulous runway, you were able to back it up with your amazing verse. You embodied Cher really well in your verse and it was really funny and that's totally what we were looking for in this challenge. I wish you found a full look of Kameron Cher's look, but it still matches the reference and is really good. Everything you did tonight, was spot on and I think everyone should watch out for you, because you've been really consistent and maybe tonight will be shinning moment. Chi: Your runway tonight was my FAVOURITE!!! Everything is STUNNING - HEAD TO TOE. That headpiece is amazing and the whole gown is just so perfect. Your Cher look was spot-on and was easily the best reference look of the week. And your verse was really solid, I loved all the references you included. You were easily the shining star of your team, and you're lucky we are judging this individually, otherwise your team would have been on the bottom. But you did a great job this week, not much to complain about! Next up...Kim Kardashian Nicholas: Speaking of being consistent, here you are once again. First of all, I really liked your Rihanna inspired look. You didn't just do something that matched, but instead you chose to put your own spin on yours and you made it better. My only critique is the fact that this isn't really what I think of when I think Rihanna, but you still did a great job. Your verse was spectacular. There isn't much you could do with Rihanna, but you took on the challenge and you made it work. Your verse was really funny and it had a great flow. Your runway was not my favorite, it looked a bit too costume-y and I wasn't really a fan. Your runway was the weakest part of your performance tonight and at this stage, I think it makes a different in the final result of tonight, but you still did an amazing job once again! Chi: Your Rihanna verse was hilarious! You had all the references on point and I personally think Rihanna was a difficult Diva to choose, but you did a really good job. Your Rihanna look and reference went really well together, but as for your queen look... It's not TERRIBLE but it's just kind of ugly. We've seen you do better before, so it's somewhat disappointing to see this step down when we're on all-stars and you're capable of delivering at an all-star level. But your performance in the musical made up for your sloppy runway, so good job! Next up...London Adour Nicholas: You had the BIGGEST advantage in this challenge, but you really fucked up, BIG TIME! First off, why wouldn't you pick to do divas of today if you didn't know lots of divas of the past, so at this point you have no excuse. It definitely showed that your knowledge of past divas wasn't good, because your Dolly verse was not Dolly. Your Dolly look was pretty good, and your runway was okay, but your verse sucked tbh. After your performance last week, I was hoping for a lot more, but you didn't do it for me and on top of that you had a major advantage, but you threw it away. Chi: Your verse tonight was not my favourite. There were too many leftover chunks from the original song left in your verse, and it was overall just really clunky. It wasn't really that funny, and you didn't bring it to a level that the other girls were at. Your Dolly look was not very Dolly although I can see how the two looks are similar. Your Queen of All Queens look was pretty, but it might not be enough to rescue you from the bottom. Next up...Ophelia Overdose Nicholas: It's no secret that this challenge wasn't your strong-suit, but this is All Stars and challenges aren't getting any easier. Your verse didn't have a good flow, and it didn't embody Diana at all. It was a complete miss for me. Your Diana look, I kind of see the resemblance, but it isn't as strong as some of the other queens tonight. Your runway is stunning as always, but this is All Stars and you need to be more than just a runway queen, or you won't be here for very long. Chi: Okay... so I know verse writing isn't your strong suit, but this was just a complete miss. Your verse was so clunky and underwhelming, and it was honestly hard for me to read. I didn't think you channeled Diana at all in your verse, and you were outshined by all the other queens. Your Diana look was literally 0% Diana. I understand that it's hard to get something similar, but you had a free choice for which past diva you wanted, so I don't know why you picked her. Your saving grace tonight might just be your runway. You look incredible as always and I'm always excited to see what runway you'll have each time we see you. But as for the challenges, you need to step your pussy up. This is All-Stars. Last up...Sasha Velour Nicholas: Long story short Sasha, tonight you were outshined. I could tell that you really tried and I quite liked your verse, but everyone else did better than you. The flow of your verse wasn't great and overall, and on top of your diva look fell flat because of the reference. The look was definitely Lindsay, but it didn't match the reference. Your runway however was stunning and I think that could be your saving grace for tonight. Chi: Your verse as Lindsay was funny... but it didn't flow super nicely and I kind of wish you did something more creative with it. Your reference look was Lindsay enough, but compared to the reference you submitted it looks really bad. However, your Queen of All Queens runway was stunning, and I loved your interpretation of the category. Overall you didn't do terrible this week, but you fell behind the pack. After being in the bottom two the last two weeks, you really needed to amp it up this time. And while I can see that you made the effort, you didn't quite make it there. Ladies, based on the judges critiques, I've made my decision... April Carrión, Kameron Michaels Condragulations you are the Top 2 all stars of this challenge Well done my queens! Kim Kardashian You're safe. Sasha Velour You're safe. Which means... London Adour, Ophelia Overdose I'm sorry my dears but you are the bottom 2 all stars of the week. Two top all stars stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and give one of the bottom queens...the chop! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Reigning In Flowers. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Now, while you all deliberate on discord and prepare your looks, the judges and I will play strip poker. Welcome back ladies, Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. April Carrión You're a winner baby! Kameron Michaels You're safe. April Carrión With great power comes great responsibility. Which one of the bottom queens have you chosen to give...the chop. April: "I have chosen to eliminate..." London Adour As it is written so it shall be done... You are and will always be an all star Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts